Thermal imaging systems detect radiation in the infrared range of the electromagnetic spectrum (˜9-15 μm) in order to provide images of objects producing the radiation. Since objects at any non-zero temperatures emit infrared radiation (i.e., they are black body radiation sources), thermal imaging makes it possible to see objects and the environment in the absence of visible illumination. Because the amount of radiation emitted by an object increases with temperature, thermal imaging is useful in observing temperature variations. When viewed using a thermal imaging system, warm objects are distinguishable against cooler backgrounds, making people, animals, and the like, visible, even at night time. Thermal imaging has found widespread application in military systems as well as surveillance cameras.
Despite the progress made in the field of thermal imaging, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to thermal imaging.